


Cerise in the Hallway

by sstwins



Series: EAH High School AU [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, has no one written this ship before??, i find that very hard to believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cerise unintentionally knocks Cedar over in the hallway. It’s the first time Cerise has noticed Cedar, but certainly not the first time Cedar has noticed Cerise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on jashtah's excellent high school AU! Please check out their art before reading!! http://jashtah.tumblr.com/post/157332160627/i-only-wanted-to-draw-them-with-casual-clothes-and

Cerise always watched her feet when she walked down the hallway. It was a bad habit. She hated making eye contact with others, so she just watched where she was walking instead, watched how she put one foot in front in front of the other, striding from classroom to classroom. This was a bad habit however, because while she was able to focus very well on her feet, she wasn’t able to see if anyone was in front of her, especially not a little puppet girl who was clumsy enough already.

_CRASH!_

Cerise reeled backwards against the lockers, her head spinning. She could just barely see a blurry shape on the ground, which sharpened gradually into the form of a girl. A girl with wooden skin and a purple shirt that cinched at her waist. Cerise had seen her before, they had science class together, but she’d never spoken to her. A slew of papers had spread out around the puppet, knocked from her hands, and she was still sprawled on the ground.

Cerise, feeling responsible, bent down to the floor. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked, cautiously placing a hand on the girl’s knee. Normally she avoided human contact at all costs, but this girl might be seriously injured. Cerise might have to walk her to the nurse or something.

Thankfully, though, the puppet girl slowly blinked her eyes open, catching Cerise’s gaze. Her deep brown eyes were like beautiful bursts of light gazing into Cerise’s soul. Cerise felt like this girl knew everything about her all at once, all of her secrets and deepest fears, but also the best parts of herself. It filled her with an unusual sense of contentment, but it also made her reach up to make sure her red beanie was securely covering her ears.

“Woah,” the girl said, touching her wooden skull. “That really threw me off. I think I’m alright, though.” Cautiously, she rose herself to a seated position. “No splinters…” she muttered, testing out the joints in her arm. “Yup, all good!”

Well, that was a relief. Cerise still felt bad though, for knocking her over. Avoiding the puppet’s eyes, she reached down to the floor to at least scoop up the papers that the girl had dropped. As she lifted them up to hand them to the girl, she could see an expression of anxiety on the girl’s face. The puppet quickly extended a hand to receive the papers, but it was then that Cerise realized what she had been so worried about. The papers were all drawings… and they were all drawings of _her_.

Paintings of her from science class and sketches of her walking down the hallway and gorgeous watercolors of her sitting in the cafeteria. Cerise held the pictures away from the puppet’s hands so she could look through them. The other girl gulped nervously.

“These are…” Cerise mumbled, unsure of what to even say. “These are pretty awesome.”

“What, those?” The puppet laughed nervously. “No, those are just quick, they’re not good at all, let me just…” she leaned over and snatched the pieces from Cerise’s hand, blushing furiously. “Hey, I’ve uhh, I’ve gotta go.” She wobbled her way up to her feet, leaning against a locker for support. Then she was gone, all gangly puppet legs and speed-walking down the hallway, leaving Cerise with only one final flash of her brown eyes.

Cerise seen her signature on the art though, and the name formed softly in her mouth. “Cedar Wood,” Cerise whispered, gazing at the girl’s retreating back. Her heartbeat picked up slightly in her chest. Cerise stood, tugging her beanie firmly over her ears. Then, she was walking down the hallway again, looking up slightly now, fruitlessly hoping that she would see the puppet again. “Cedar Wood…” she mumbled. What an unusual girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
